The main goal of this core is to provide the brain mapping expertise, both with regards to magnetic resonance imaging and electrophysiological techniques, for use in Projects 1,2,3, and 5. This core will enable examination at both the neurobiological and psychological levels of analysis, explicitly addressing a center goal of linking levels of analysis in our understanding of executive function. The core will provide for: a)the quality control, storage, analysis and archiving of MRI and ERP data; b) documentation of data structures and processing procedures c) the incorporating of new analytic tools into the data analysis path d) support staff for running brain mapping experiments e) training in these research methods as well as the creation of materials for training purposes f) preparation of data for data sharing, and other associated functions With regards to neuroimaging, this core will also provide: a) installation of system upgrades and improvements to hardware b) the development of new acquisition and pre-processing methods, especially those that deal with susceptibility artifact and low signal-to-noise ratio. c) the application of new statistical methods to data analysis d) clinical expertise should any structural abnormalities be observed in participants With regards to electrophysiological techniques, this core will also provide: a) standardization of data collection across high-density array recording system b) expand methods and approaches for the integration of data from fMRI and ERP experiments that have been designed in parallel. More specifically it will examine various ways in which fMRI data can be used to seed dipole sources for ERP data, and the ways in which these sources can be disentangled. Understanding the relationship between neurobiological markers and psychological functioning has large implications for mental health. It provides a potential avenue for new procedures for diagnosis and assessment for the efficacy of treatment for executive dysfunction associated with psychiatric disorders.